Total Drama Crystal (SYOC)
by TheUnartfulDodger
Summary: Chris gathers 16 contestants to go on a cruise, and have to cope with Chris, Chef, each other, and the Total Drama fans & haters. As Courtney joins the people on their great ride, traveling the world. Deception, liars, actors, martial artists all come together on the TV screen for your entertainment! (17/18 still in the game. (Two will return for the merge))
1. Basic Information

I ran out of ideas for my Total Drama Yellow series, so I'm going to try and host an OC season. I highly suggest at least looking at it before applying, so that way you can see my writing style, and if you agree with it or not. Some people don't like my humor (I like to call it quirky).

Naturally, I'm looking for OCs, and am going to introduce a few of my own into the competition. I am accepting 16, and the cap for each submitter is two, so please stay within the limit... unless I say otherwise. This season will me modeled after the incoming season of Toadal Drama World Cruise, and there will be a ship, and the contestants will travel the world. The destinations are as follows:

 _Germany (2 episodes)_  
 _Austria_  
 _Scotland_  
 _Democratic Republic of Congo_  
 _South Africa_  
 _China (The Great Wall)_  
 _Philippines_  
 _Alaska_  
 _California_  
 _Ontario_  
 _Brazil_  
 _United Kingdom_  
 _Norway_  
 _Russia_  
Finale: Take a guess ;)

Cast Members (To be Updated):  
 _ **My OCs:**_  
 _ **Anton (The Easy-Goer)**_  
 _ **Jack (The Composer)  
Reggie (The Poisonous Strategist)**_

 _ **Josh Spicer:**_  
 ** _Phil (The Pipe Bomb)_**  
 ** _Philly (The Random One)_**

 ** _Ytterbius:_**  
 ** _Connor (The Intelligent Musician)_**

 ** _Gucci Mane LaFlare:  
Vanessa (The Sarcastic Pianist)_**

 _ **Epifano Therion:  
Therion (The Introverted Gamer)**_

 _ **Great snake:  
**_ _ **Tyler (The Out-of-Time Martial Artist)**_

 _ **THE ULTIMATE BROOM HATTER:  
Carly (The Dramatic)  
Alan (The Artist)**_

 ** _DoctorPika:  
Pryce (The Nomad)  
Oliver (The Apologetic Brainiac)_**

I hope to see your OCs as part of my season. Feel free to customize your characters to the destinations.

I added one more character, I figured I should write my own antagonist, so that way I know absolutely what he would do, and how he's going to change the game

Here is the Application form:

Name:

Last name (Not required, but maybe to help me introduce your characters):

Male/Female:

Homo/Heterosexual:

Phobias(?):

Clothing:

Stereotype:

Other defining characteristics:

Where do you think this character will finish? (Be honest):

Strengths:

How will your character react to Chris?

How will your character react to Chef?

This season is more brainy with brain puzzles. When your character realizes this, how will they react?

Brains or brawn?

Pajamas:

What are your character's opinions on websites. This season will have a major event involving virtual presence.

Weaknesses:

Where is your character most comfortable:

Please remember to at least consider reviewing each episode, so that way I can get feedback (not to sound greedy, but either way). DISCLAIMER: Your reviews (if you review) will NOT reflect how your character does in the season.

Have fun with this! After all, that's the point of this season!

A quick synopsis of the season, and what you might see in the first episode.

This season begins in Ontario, with Chris bringing the contestants with him on a world cruise. Because of his record with toxic waste, and other illegal activities, his lawyers decide that Chris MUST have a lawyer (or a lawyer in training), who at one point, was a competitor so that they can gather more evidence if he gets sued again. Never having met Emma, Chris fakes out the audience, and brings Courtney along for the journey, and spoils her on the cruise with basically her own 'cottage' on the boat, which Courtney stops complaining about.

On their sea-faring journey (yes, I know Ontario is a land-locked continent, but work with me) to Russia for the first challenge, a contestant (preferably the main antagonist (DON'T HAVE ONE OF THOSE YET!)) sabotages the controls, forcing Chris to recreate the former second-to-last challenge, Germany.

Hopefully that will help what you think of this journey!

I have enough characters to begin writing the story! I will begin writing ASAP, and as soon as I get the last people, the episode will be updated, then released to the general public! The episode will be named: Guten Tag, Gesmat Theater! (Translation: Hello Total Drama!)

-The Unartful Dodger


	2. Guten Tag, Gesmat Theater (Preview)

_**I don't own Total Drama, nor do I own the concept of this season**_

 _ **The contestants! Thanks to their owners, you guys are awesome!**_

 _ **Phil (The Pipe Bomb)  
Anton (The Easy-Goer)  
**_ _ **Therion (The Introverted Gamer)**_  
 _ **Jack (The Composer)  
Connor (The Intelligent Musician)  
**_ _ **Reggie (The Poisonous Strategist)  
Vanessa (The Sarcastic Pianist)  
**_ _ **Philly (The Random One)  
**_ _ **Tyler (The Out-of-Time Martial Artist)  
**_ _ **Carly (The Dramatic)  
**_ _ **Alan (The Artist)  
**_ ** _Pryce (The Nomad)  
_** ** _Oliver (The Apologetic Brainiac)  
Eden (The Martial Agent)  
Sabrina (The Musical Fanatic)  
Estelle (The Judgmental Observer)_**

 ** _Let's get this season off the rails, and onto the water, shall we? ;)_**

* * *

The camera opened not on an abandoned island, covered in toxic waste and mutants, but on the host of the self-proclaimed best show on television, Chris McLean! So, basically the same thing. Chris looked as he normally did, with his lucky charm being worn as a necklace, and his olive-green cargo shorts, but his shirt was now green, instead of blue.

"As a reprise to Total Drama World Tour, let me start you off with a familiar quote!" Chris grinned. "The world shall be mine one day! Sea to shining sea!" He paused. "Any way! Today, we go on a cruise around the world, traveling to all major hotspots! For FREE! Sounds like a good deal right?"

Chef shoved Chris out of the frame, there was a thud, a splash, a cat scream, and a cry "Not Snowball!" Chef disregarded this. He had a crazed look in his eyes, like he was going to kill something. "It's not a good deal!" He cried, staring straight into the camera. "It's not! IT's torture, even for me!" The camera turned to the cast, who all gulped simultaneously, and Carly wailed: "ALAS!"

* * *

 ** _Theme Song rolls_**

 ** _Opening Chords_**

The camera opened on the great world-navigating boat. It then opened on a shot of a mutant frog sitting on the rock of Pahkitew Island, and waving, as the boat drove away. It then opened on a shot of the boat, all of the contestants on the bow of the boat.

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine**_

It then cut to a shot of Pryce and Anton playing cards (poker evidently). Pryce was clearly stressed, running his fingers through his hair, while Anton stared at him coolly. Pryce slid three black chips into the center. Anton rotated his cards, revealing his hand, an ace of spades, and an ace of clubs. Pryce put his head down on the poker table, and pushed his stack of tokens toward Anton, who collected it with a satisfied grin.

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_

The camera found Eden and Tyler with fencing swords. They bowed to each other, and Eden leapt toward Tyler, who managed to parry the attack, and then striking at her, and she elegantly managed to defend. She then feinted him to the right, and poked him in the stomach. Tyler grinned at her, and Eden rubbed her arm nervously.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be; and I think the answer is plain to see**_

Jack was on his lap top, typing away at something. Connor leaned over with a guitar, and began playing the music to the theme song on the guitar. Vanessa joined in on piano. Jack jumped in as well with the miscellaneous, and the technological sounds.

 _ **I wanna be... Famous**_

Sabrina was talking about something to Carly, who fake died, by falling over. Sabrina was still talking, Carly got up, left, and came back with Pryce, holding him above her head. Pryce held finger up in protest, and Carly put him down in the chair that she was formerly sitting in, she then walked out of frame, and a door slammed. Pryce looked at the camera, and grabbed a pair of earplugs.

 ** _I wanna live close to the sun_**

Philly prances across the screen with a big grin on her face. She pranced past Eden, who snickered, and stared at her, and a small snake appeared by her leg, and she kicked it away, and stared above her. The camera showed Reggie who was laughing maniacally above her.

 _ **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won**_

Reggie was sitting across from Oliver at a dinner table. Reggie picked up a fork, and failed to make it subtle that he was throwing it at Oliver. Oliver barely managed to dodge it, and somehow winded up apologizing. Reggie licked his lips dangerously.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way; I'll get there some day**_

Alan was making seemingly sloppy strikes on a canvas with his paintbrush. Connor leaned over, looking at Alan's artwork, was clearly stunned, dropping his guitar. Alan grabbed his guitar, and began using it as a paintbrush.

 _ **'Cause I wanna be... famous**_

Phil leapt into the air, his coat flying out behind him. Tyler stood on the ground, and tossed Phil a sword. Phil leapt down, toward Reggie. Reggie caught the sword, and slapped Phil, causing him to crumple. Tyler stood in a defensive stance, and Reggie picked his lips.

 _ **Na na na na na na naaaa na na na na na naaaa na na na na na na naaa**_

Vanessa was practicing her piano, until Jack shook his head, and played something. Vanessa rolled her eyes, but played what he did. Jack grabbed a violin and began playing with her. Vanessa cracked a smile, and looked at Jack, who shrugged.

 _ **Na na na na na na naaaa na na na na na naaaa na na na na na na naaa (I Wanna Be!) (I Wanna Be!) (I wanna be Famous!) (x2)**_

Anton was being chill as he normally is, leaning against the door frame. Eden was talking to him and Phil, about... something. Phil said something in protest. Eden threw her hands up in the air, probably saying something about how Phil was 'useless'. Anton raised an eyebrow at Phil, who shrugged.

 _ **Whistling Chorus**_

The cast was standing on a beach in a photo-like position. Pryce fell out of the sky, landing face first in the sand. Reggie snickered, and Eden rushed over to Pryce to help him up. Pryce was clearly dizzy, but managed to stand up. Then the camera flashed to white, and a picture of the cast appeared in the bottom right of the camera. In big letters, the rest of the screen spelled: _Total Drama Crystal_

* * *

"So anyway," Chris grinned. He was also dripping wet. "Since I get sued so much, I have to take a lawyer in training, Courtney!" Courtney looked very Courtney-ish, as she waved politely at the camera. "So, any way," Chris said to the CIT, "How have your last two years been?"

Courtney brightened. "Wow, I didn't expect you to ask!" She grinned. "It appears you really have become more polite. Any way, I'm a cartoon character on a crappy fanfiction, and I'm breaking the fourth wall, but other than that, I have mixed feelings."

Chris was heard snoring somewhere out of frame. Courtney's face contorted into anger. She very calmly picked him up, held him up with one hand. She then picked up a stick, and began beating him with it. "WAKE UP!" She screamed.

"AH! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Chris screamed, and jumped, trembling. Chef managed to catch him. Chris looked up at him, and smiled nervous. Chef dropped him. "Today's been harder than a fan convention with Sierra, and... other Sierras," Chris mumbled. "Here's your first contestant! Introducing... Sabrina!"

Sabrina entered the frame, wearing a mint-green shirt, jean shorts, and mint tennis shoes. "I smell Something Rotten here," she began cracking up. "Get it! Something Rotten! It's a broadway play (Author's Note: I actually saw Something Rotten)! A hit! About how Shakespeare sucks and-" she looked up, and saw no one else laughing. "Too soon?" She asked.

Chris seemed stunned, his eyes blinked twice. "Oookay..." he said slowly. "We need to get the next contestant out here... like right now."

"I would make a Book of Mormon joke here, but this audience is too uncultured to understand it," Sabrina sighed. "Alas."

Carly leapt into the frame. "OI! That's my line you marauder! You robber! You thief in the night! You woman on the run!" She crossed her arms. "Please don't say that any more, it's my line."

"Intentional Les Mis reference?" Sabrina blinked. "That thief in the night man on the run thing?" She saw Carly's blank facial expression. "Never mind," she mumbled.

* * *

 **Confessional- Jack**

"I get her musical references," Jack admitted. "As a composer, I find musical music to be incredibly fascinating, so sweet, and so powerful," he got a glint. "Any way," he shut himself down. "If Sabrina is watching this after the show aires, I get it, don't worry."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Chris grinned. "That leads us right into our next contestant! Carly!"

"Hello!" Carly waved to the audience. She then fell down, tugging on Chris's shirt as she went. She began to weep, at Chris's feet. Chris clearly wanted his shirt back, tugging it back from her. "Chris made this awful trick! He didn't tell us until just now!" She cried, releasing Chris's shirt, causing him to recoil, falling over backwards.

Courtney's expression softened. "Wow. I actual feel bad for you Carly," she bent down next to the over dramatic person. "At least everyone else knew what they were signing up for."

Carly's expression cracked, and she began laughing, and as soon as she got up, she began to double over. Chris, meanwhile, had recovered.

A male had entered the frame, looking fairly formal, wearing a white dress shirt, with a black tie and black pants, and black shoes. He also had a name tag on that said: _Hello, my name is Pryce_. "Actually," Pryce said, putting his left hand over his right, and holding them out in front of him, making him look more formal. "We were informed very much ahead. The only thing we WEREN'T warned about was how many nut cases are here," he mumbled the last part, so no one but the cameras could pick it.

* * *

 _ **What do you think of the preview? Of the characters shown, did I present them correctly? Let me know by reviewing!**_

 _ **These previews won't be a normal thing, but I wanted to get some people hyped for the season! ;)**_

 _ **Catch you later! With the full chapter, of course**_

 _ **-TheUnartfulDodger**_


	3. Guten Tag, Gesmat Theater! (1)

_**I don't own Total Drama, nor do I own the concept of this season**_

 _ **The contestants! Thanks to their owners, you guys are awesome!**_

 _ **Phil (The Pipe Bomb)  
Anton (The Easy-Goer)  
**_ _ **Therion (The Introverted Gamer)**_  
 _ **Jack (The Composer)  
Connor (The Intelligent Musician)  
**_ _ **Reggie (The Poisonous Strategist)  
Vanessa (The Sarcastic Pianist)  
**_ _ **Philly (The Random One)  
**_ _ **Tyler (The Out-of-Time Martial Artist)  
**_ _ **Carly (The Dramatic)  
**_ _ **Alan (The Artist)  
**_ ** _Pryce (The Nomad)  
_** ** _Oliver (The Apologetic Brainiac)  
Eden (The Martial Agent)  
Sabrina (The Musical Fanatic)  
Estelle (The Judgmental Observer)_**

 ** _Let's get this season off the rails, and onto the water, shall we? ;)_**

* * *

The camera opened not on an abandoned island, covered in toxic waste and mutants, but on the host of the self-proclaimed best show on television, Chris McLean! So, basically the same thing. Chris looked as he normally did, with his lucky charm being worn as a necklace, and his olive-green cargo shorts, but his shirt was now green, instead of blue.

"As a reprise to Total Drama World Tour, let me start you off with a familiar quote!" Chris grinned. "The world shall be mine one day! Sea to shining sea!" He paused. "Any way! Today, we go on a cruise around the world, traveling to all major hotspots! For FREE! Sounds like a good deal right?"

Chef shoved Chris out of the frame, there was a thud, a splash, a cat scream, and a cry "Not Snowball!" Chef disregarded this. He had a crazed look in his eyes, like he was going to kill something. "It's not a good deal!" He cried, staring straight into the camera. "It's not! IT's torture, even for me!" The camera turned to the cast, who all gulped simultaneously, and Carly wailed: "ALAS!"

* * *

 ** _Theme Song rolls_**

 ** _Opening Chords_**

The camera opened on the great world-navigating boat. It then opened on a shot of a mutant frog sitting on the rock of Pahkitew Island, and waving, as the boat drove away. It then opened on a shot of the boat, all of the contestants on the bow of the boat.

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine**_

It then cut to a shot of Pryce and Anton playing cards (poker evidently). Pryce was clearly stressed, running his fingers through his hair, while Anton stared at him coolly. Pryce slid three black chips into the center. Anton rotated his cards, revealing his hand, an ace of spades, and an ace of clubs. Pryce put his head down on the poker table, and pushed his stack of tokens toward Anton, who collected it with a satisfied grin.

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_

The camera found Eden and Tyler with fencing swords. They bowed to each other, and Eden leapt toward Tyler, who managed to parry the attack, and then striking at her, and she elegantly managed to defend. She then feinted him to the right, and poked him in the stomach. Tyler grinned at her, and Eden rubbed her arm nervously.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be; and I think the answer is plain to see**_

Jack was on his lap top, typing away at something. Connor leaned over with a guitar, and began playing the music to the theme song on the guitar. Vanessa joined in on piano. Jack jumped in as well with the miscellaneous, and the technological sounds.

 _ **I wanna be... Famous**_

Sabrina was talking about something to Carly, who fake died, by falling over. Sabrina was still talking, Carly got up, left, and came back with Pryce, holding him above her head. Pryce held finger up in protest, and Carly put him down in the chair that she was formerly sitting in, she then walked out of frame, and a door slammed. Pryce looked at the camera, and grabbed a pair of earplugs.

 ** _I wanna live close to the sun_**

Philly prances across the screen with a big grin on her face. She pranced past Eden, who snickered, and stared at her, and a small snake appeared by her leg, and she kicked it away, and stared above her. The camera showed Reggie who was laughing maniacally above her.

 _ **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won**_

Reggie was sitting across from Oliver at a dinner table. Reggie picked up a fork, and failed to make it subtle that he was throwing it at Oliver. Oliver barely managed to dodge it, and somehow winded up apologizing. Reggie licked his lips dangerously.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way; I'll get there some day**_

Alan was making seemingly sloppy strikes on a canvas with his paintbrush. Connor leaned over, looking at Alan's artwork, was clearly stunned, dropping his guitar. Alan grabbed his guitar, and began using it as a paintbrush.

 _ **'Cause I wanna be... famous**_

Phil leapt into the air, his coat flying out behind him. Tyler stood on the ground, and tossed Phil a sword. Phil leapt down, toward Reggie. Reggie caught the sword, and slapped Phil, causing him to crumple. Tyler stood in a defensive stance, and Reggie picked his lips.

 _ **Na na na na na na naaaa na na na na na naaaa na na na na na na naaa**_

Vanessa was practicing her piano, until Jack shook his head, and played something. Vanessa rolled her eyes, but played what he did. Jack grabbed a violin and began playing with her. Vanessa cracked a smile, and looked at Jack, who shrugged.

 _ **Na na na na na na naaaa na na na na na naaaa na na na na na na naaa (I Wanna Be!) (I Wanna Be!) (I wanna be Famous!) (x2)**_

Anton was being chill as he normally is, leaning against the door frame. Eden was talking to him and Phil, about... something. Phil said something in protest. Eden threw her hands up in the air, probably saying something about how Phil was 'useless'. Anton raised an eyebrow at Phil, who shrugged.

 _ **Whistling Chorus**_

The cast was standing on a beach in a photo-like position. Pryce fell out of the sky, landing face first in the sand. Reggie snickered, and Eden rushed over to Pryce to help him up. Pryce was clearly dizzy, but managed to stand up. Then the camera flashed to white, and a picture of the cast appeared in the bottom right of the camera. In big letters, the rest of the screen spelled: _Total Drama Crystal_

* * *

"So anyway," Chris grinned. He was also dripping wet. "Since I get sued so much, I have to take a lawyer in training, Courtney!" Courtney looked very Courtney-ish, as she waved politely at the camera. "So, any way," Chris said to the CIT, "How have your last two years been?"

Courtney brightened. "Wow, I didn't expect you to ask!" She grinned. "It appears you really have become more polite. Any way, I'm a cartoon character on a crappy fanfiction, and I'm breaking the fourth wall, but other than that, I have mixed feelings."

Chris was heard snoring somewhere out of frame. Courtney's face contorted into anger. She very calmly picked him up, held him up with one hand. She then picked up a stick, and began beating him with it. "WAKE UP!" She screamed.

"AH! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Chris screamed, and jumped, trembling. Chef managed to catch him. Chris looked up at him, and smiled nervous. Chef dropped him. "Today's been harder than a fan convention with Sierra, and... other Sierras," Chris mumbled. "Here's your first contestant! Introducing... Sabrina!"

Sabrina entered the frame, wearing a mint-green shirt, jean shorts, and mint tennis shoes. "I smell Something Rotten here," she began cracking up. "Get it! Something Rotten! It's a broadway play (Author's Note: I actually saw Something Rotten)! A hit! About how Shakespeare sucks and-" she looked up, and saw no one else laughing. "Too soon?" She asked.

Chris seemed stunned, his eyes blinked twice. "Oookay..." he said slowly. "We need to get the next contestant out here... like right now."

"I would make a Book of Mormon joke here, but this audience is too uncultured to understand it," Sabrina sighed. "Alas."

Carly leapt into the frame. "OI! That's my line you marauder! You robber! You thief in the night! You woman on the run!" She crossed her arms. "Please don't say that any more, it's my line."

"Intentional Les Mis reference?" Sabrina blinked. "That thief in the night man on the run thing?" She saw Carly's blank facial expression. "Never mind," she mumbled.

* * *

 **Confessional- Jack**

"I get her musical references," Jack admitted. "As a composer, I find musical music to be incredibly fascinating, so sweet, and so powerful," he got a glint. "Any way," he shut himself down. "If Sabrina is watching this after the show aires, I get it, don't worry."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Chris grinned. "That leads us right into our next contestant! Carly!"

"Hello!" Carly waved to the audience. She then fell down, tugging on Chris's shirt as she went. She began to weep, at Chris's feet. Chris clearly wanted his shirt back, tugging it back from her. "Chris made this awful trick! He didn't tell us until just now!" She cried, releasing Chris's shirt, causing him to recoil, falling over backwards.

Courtney's expression softened. "Wow. I actual feel bad for you Carly," she bent down next to the over dramatic person. "At least everyone else knew what they were signing up for."

Carly's expression cracked, and she began laughing, and as soon as she got up, she began to double over. Chris, meanwhile, had recovered.

A male had entered the frame, looking fairly formal, wearing a white dress shirt, with a black tie and black pants, and black shoes. He also had a name tag on that said: _Hello, my name is Pryce_. "Actually," Pryce said, putting his left hand over his right, and holding them out in front of him, making him look more formal. "We were informed very much ahead. The only thing we WEREN'T warned about was how many nut cases are here," he mumbled the last part, so no one but the cameras could pick it.

"Careful Pryce," Chris said smugly, which since this had been a bad episode for him, was out of character for him. "I might just decide to show everyone your audition tape if you aren't careful."

Pryce immediately shut up. "So... uh.. where do you want me to stand?" he asked politely. The cast eyed each other, wondering what the heck had happened to Pryce. "Over there right?" He pointed towards Sabrina and Carly. Even Carly was shocked by Pryce's change in behavior. Before Chris had even replied, Pryce had already scooted over to the spot where the two females were.

* * *

 **Confessional- Pryce**

"Have you ever said too much before?" Pryce asked. "I'm going to assume that you are nodding at your TV screen like an idiot," he paused. "I mean, like a beautiful person!" He corrected himself. "My ratings are going to be in the garbage this episode, I can't let myself to fall any farther. I have to look like a good pers- WAIT THE CAMERA IS STILL ON!- (Insert Turn it Off reference/witty comment here)"

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Alright!" Chris grinned. "After that little experience... it's to meet Connor!" Connor looked up from a book he was writing in. He had a guitar, and was wearing a long sleeved red T-shirt, and khakis, and brown sneakers.

Connor grinned. "Hello. Time is short, like you. So tell me," he said, puzzled. "where is the port?" I was told we'd be on a boat. In preparation, I brought my coat," he pointed to a life jacket.

"That's... not a coat," Pryce raised an eyebrow. It's a life JACKET. Also, can you stop rhyming," he said exasperatedly. "It's kind of annoying to me, just being honest."

Sabrina disagreed. "No, I like it. It is like a song from a musical. It's rather pretty."

"I can see that you noticed my rhyming," Connor said smartly. "As you can see it's a lot like music, it's all about timing." He turned to Pryce. "Surely my rhyming isn't that annoying, I am quite enjoying..." he stopped awkwardly. "It." He finished.

* * *

 **Confessional- Connor**

Connor was sitting in the confession can, admiring the view... or something. "It's actually kind of hard to rhyme consistently," he said. "Sometimes," he joked. "I get so frustrated I turn orange-" He paused immediately. "NO!"

 **End Confessional**

 **Confessional- Sabrina**

Sabrina was sitting in the now trashed confessional. She looked at the wooden walls curiously, studying them and running her finger along them. "Are these CLAW MARKS?" She asked.

* * *

"Introducing the original seventh-place finisher of Total Drama Yellow! The great writer, and the almighty music artist!" Chris built up the tension. "Jack!" He pointed towards Jack. Jack was almost awkwardly tall, wore a gray sweatshirt with a wolfs face on it, and navy blue shorts. He simply waved at the camera.

Chris raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Really?" He asked. "That's it? No... great... words of wisdom?" Jack thought for a second, then shook his head. "Well then get out of here!" He cried, and shoved Jack out of the frame.

Suddenly, A female flew into the frame, she was wearing all black, and there was another female below, who was wearing pink, and a white jacket. "Sorry," the female in black apologized, getting up and bowing.

The girl in pink blinked, and then grinned. "Wow!" She said excitedly. "That was..." she paused. "INVIGORATING!" She decided on the word.

Connor, Pryce, and Jack all exchanged nervous looks. "Um.." Jack spoke up nervously. "You aren't mad? At all?" He looked at her, and she grinned goofily. "I mean, I'd be angry for like, maybe five minutes."

"Agreed," Connor spoke up as well. "Also, you fell on a reed," he pointed where the girl had landed, and sure enough there was a reed that was now crushed. "This place is really over grown," he said accusingly to Chris. "And I thought this season's budget was full-blown."

Chris shrugged. "I'm not worried about this island, it's rented," he said. "Any way, this is Philly," he said, pointing to the pink-wearing girl. "And that is Eden," he pointed to the ninja-looking girl.

"Look!" Philly exclaimed, pointing at the water. The cast that had already been revealed was clearly dying of boredom, ran over.

Pryce rolled his eyes. "I don't see anything in this river, but," he added. "I wouldn't be surprised if you saw Camp Wawanakwa down there."

"But I do!" She exclaimed, pointing at the water. Eden bent over to see the supposed submerged Wawanakwa.

Eden looked up. "I don't see anything dimwit," she crossed her arms.

* * *

 **Confessional- Eden**

"I don't really care if someone wants to make fun of me," Eden admitted. "But, if I could be practicing martial arts, that's MY time. No one is going to waste my time and get away with it unscathed," she said threateningly.

* * *

The introduced contestants had gathered on their end of the dock once more, when Jack brought up a question. "Hey Eden?" He asked, and Eden looked up. "How did you crash into Philly? You are a martial artist, so you didn't trip."

"Well," Eden paused. "It's... him," she pointed to a male in a royal purple hoodie, and black pants, sitting peacefully among the contestants not yet introduced.

Pryce raised an eyebrow. "Clearly I'm missing something," he said dryly. "He couldn't hurt a fly," he sneered.

The male opened his eyes, and lunged at Pryce, and before he could react, had already beat him to smithereens. He had thrown him up into the air, and was juggling him, and then dumped him head first onto the dock. And Pryce raised a weak arm into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Chris grinned, waving toward the male. "Right on cue, it's Tyler!" Tyler closed his eyes once more, and sat down on the side of the introduced contestants.

The original Tyler ran into the frame, heaving heavily. "Chris!" He grinned. "I hear my name, am I coming back?"

"Oh dear lord," Courtney hid her face in her hands. "No Tyler. YOU AREN'T IN THE GAME ANY MORE!"

The other Tyler opened his eyes. "Wait, I got eliminated? That doesn't sound right..." he thought to himself.

"Am I getting Deja Vu?" Lindsay asked, walking into the frame. "OHMYGOSH! TYLER!" She gave the new Tyler a bear hug.

The original Tyler gasped, and collapsed, while the new Tyler seemed rather stunned by the whole event. Courtney and Chris seemed to be completely lost in the event, and almost every contestant wore the same expression on their face. One of pure shock.

* * *

 **Confessionals begin here**

Eden gaped. "What."

Pryce was rubbing his back. "Ow. It still hurts," he flinched. "Oh, you want me to say something specific?" he asked. "Oh. The."

Sabrina grinned. "I love these chain confessionals. Literal."

"I don't really feel comfortable saying that on live TV," Jack rubbed his arm. "Or at all."

Connor grinned. "Don't you like ducks?" He paused. "Wait, he didn't actually say it? Oh great. What rhymes with ducks... other than that I mean."

* * *

COMMERCIAL BREAK (They kind of need one)

* * *

Chris appeared in the frame once more. "Alright..." he sighed. "Stupid teenagers being stupid," he mumbled. "The next contestant is... Anton!"

Anton walked over to the host. "What's good Chris?" He asked, high-fiving him. "And you all?" He asked.

Jack shrugged. "Could be better. Kind of upset after finding out this was a trick to compete in this show."

"Really?" Eden asked. "I saw it coming from a mile away. A martial artist has to have sources you know," she grinned.

Pryce raised an eyebrow, and looked toward to Connor for support. "Although I don't doubt," Connor began; "I must ask, what do these spies know about?"

"Oh everything," Eden said confidently.

* * *

 **Confessional- Eden**

"Spies?" Eden chuckled. "No, of course not, but if I want to stay around, I need to be useful. So, if my martial skills aren't enough, then I have a back up plan!"

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Confessional- Jack**

"She's joking, right?" The Pianist asked. The camera shook to the left, then to the right. "Great," Jack mumbled. "I need to get rid of her fast then."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Reggie!" Chris said, displaying a very tall, pale figure, who stumbled awkwardly around. "Nothing to say for yourself?" He asked. "It's that pianist kid all over again," he mumbled. "All right, go on then," he pushed him out of the frame.

Tyler looked suspiciously at the tall figure. He stood up from from his meditating position, and took a more defensive one as Reggie passed. Pryce shuddered involuntarily, and looked at Connor, who gave him a nervous look in return.

"So..." Chris was holding a piece of paper. He turned it upside-down. Then on the side. Then on the other side. "I'm supposed to introduce a contestant named 'Estelle'." He said. "Has she introduced herself to any of you.

Pryce shook his head. "Ask the girl with the spies, not the whole the group," he turned to face Eden, whose face turned bright red. He and Jack grinned at each other, and air high-fived each other.

"Well... I-" Eden stammered. "I didn't get a complete cast list is all! I just got a list of the challenges... and some.. uh... other things?" She shrugged, and grinned nervously.

* * *

 **Confessional- Pryce**

"Bam," Pryce said shortly, giving a satisfied look to the camera.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"I'm already here," a girl claimed, sticking her hand up in the group of introduced contestants. "I'm Estelle, and you already introduced me, don't worry," she reassured him.

Chris looked very confused. "Did I miss a cue card?" He asked the camera crew. He looked at his upside-down paper again. "I didn't cross it off... but whatever!" He grinned. "The next contestant is... revilO!"

"Um.. sorry," revilO entered the frame, but did you read my name wrong? It's Oliver- sorry," he stammered. "Uh... call me whatever you like, sorry, I'm just going to stand over-" he tripped over Estelle's foot. "Sorry!" He cried as he went down.

Estelle crossed her arms. "It's alright."

"Thank you," Oliver said dusting himself off. "Sorry again, and uh... let me just put a 'sorry' in the bank for when I mess up again.." he grinned nervously, but saw Estelle's confused expression. "Sorry, that's weird, sorry."

Jack sighed and walked over to Oliver, "Look," he put a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "You don't have to apologize for _EVERYTHING_ , you get what I'm saying?" He asked.

"Well.. sorry," Oliver said nervously. "And.. um.. in that case... It's your own big feet that caused me to trip not me!" He shouted at Estelle. "Um... sorry," he added.

Chris sighed. "Well, I'm getting bored. Let's wrap this one up. The next contestant is... Therion!" He looked up from his sheet of paper. "Am I saying that right?" He grinned at the camera. "Who really cares though?"

"Um..." Oliver raised his hand. "Sorry, but I care about names. You pronounced mine wrong! Sorry," he added weakly. Jack face palmed in the background.

Therion was clearly a gamer, and he strutted forward. He gave a swift nod toward Chris, and a bit more respected one toward Chef, who gave him an approving nod in return. "Hello fellow contestants," he grinned, waving. "Ready for a season of backstabbing and torture?"

* * *

 **Confessional- Therion**

"I'm in it to win it," Therion exclaimed. He put the hood on his hoodie up. "I'll do whatever it takes, no matter what the cost is!" He paused. "I will have to draw the line somewhere though I suppose."

* * *

"Alright," Chris grinned. "The next contestant is Phil! Welcome to the stage!"

Phil grinned, waving at the audience, wearing a pure black T-shirt, and jeans. "Woo hoo!" He cried. "I'm finally on the show. Could ask more of the camera quality," he said to Chris. "Clearly they are lower quality than the cameras of any other show like this, and also, you gathered one of the most boring casts I've ever seen."

* * *

 **Confessional- Phil**

"I have a tendency to tell the truth, no matter how hurtful it may be," Phil explained. "My friends seem to like it, although some people may not."

* * *

Tyler was clearly was not happy with Phil's comment about the cast being boring. "Do you really think we are 'boring'?" He asked with a hint of salt in his taste.

"Honestly?" Phil asked. "Yes. You all are stereotypes that sounds like they should be at the top of the page of a FanFiction or something."

Pryce butted in now. "And you shouldn't be there as well?"

"No, I am honest with myself," Phil shrugged. "I know everything about myself, positive or negative. Sounds like you should be more honest with yourself as well," he added snidely.

Chris blew his air horn. "Alright, shut up everyone," he said dryly. "I need to get my paycheck and started torturing you guys-" he glanced at Courtney, who was writing something on a clipboard. "I uh... mean... begin introducing the first challenge. So the last contestants are Alan, and Vanessa!"

Alan was the spinning image of a renaissance artist. "I wonder what I will paint today," he said to himself. "If I may have the honor of painting you?" He asked the girl, who was clearly Vanessa.

"No," Vanessa replied shortly and dryly. "You may not have honor."

Alan clearly was not expecting that answer, stunned for a second, before recovering and moving forward.

"Alright!" Chris grinned. "Everyone is introduced! Let's make teams! Alright. Phil, Tyler, Jack, Vanessa, Connor, Oliver, Carly and Estelle will make up team one! I christen you, the Giant Groundhogs!"

Connor didn't seem to enjoy the name. "Groundhogs can go the bogs," he crossed his arms.

"Deal with it," Vanessa replied dryly.

Oliver raised his hand. Jack rolled his eyes, but called on him. "I just want to sorry you don't like our name," he said to Connor.

"It's not your fault," Estelle reassured him.

Chris grinned. "The second team is made up of... Pryce, Philly, Therion, Anton, Sabrina, Alan, Reggie, and Eden will be known as... the Spicy Salmon!"

"The Spicy Salmon?" Pryce raised an eyebrow. "Really Chris?"

Therion grinned. "I dunno. I kind of like it."

"Woo hoo!" Philly exclaimed. "I'm a Salmon!"

Suddenly, a massive ship sailed in front of them, with the name _Drama Ship_ on it's bow. Chris looked proud of himself. "Disappointed now, Phil?" He asked.

"Nope, not at all," Phil replied weakly. "This is... magnificent!"

Chris grinned. "All aboard!" He cried.

The contestants clamored over each other to get on the boat. On the surface, there was many shuffleboard games ready to be played, and several games of Chess and Checkers on tables.

"Let's talk logistics," Chris said happily over the conversing teens. "There will be 16 episodes not including this one, and 16 locations. There will be two contestants returning for the merge, and all the eliminations will be single eliminations ONLY! But any way! Groundhogs get the northern half of the ship, while the Salmon get the southern half of the ship. But enough of that! Let's do this shall we! First location! RUSSIA! Here we come!" He cried.

* * *

 _ **This is VERY behind schedule. I know. I have a very time-consuming schedule, so I can't find very much free time to write. Hopefully the chapters/episodes will come out MUCH quicker than this one.**_

 _ **Please review! It helps encourage me to write faster to you guys. Thank you for being patient! I can't express how much this means to me, and hopefully this chapter isn't too disappointing!**_

 _ **Recap:**_

 ** _Giant Groundhogs: Phil, Tyler, Jack, Vanessa, Oliver, Carly, Estelle, Connor_**

 ** _Spicy Salmon: Pryce, Philly, Therion, Anton, Sabrina, Alan, Reggie, Eden_**

 ** _See you guys (hopefully) soon!_**

 ** _-TheUnartfulDodger_**


	4. Guten Tag Gesmat Theater! (2)

_**I don't own Total Drama, nor do I own the concept of this season**_

 _ **The contestants! Thanks to their owners, you guys are awesome!**_

 _ **Phil (The Pipe Bomb)  
Anton (The Easy-Goer)  
Therion (The Introverted Gamer)**_  
 _ **Jack (The Composer)  
Connor (The Intelligent Musician)  
Reggie (The Poisonous Strategist)  
Vanessa (The Sarcastic Pianist)  
Philly (The Random One)  
Tyler (The Out-of-Time Martial Artist)  
Carly (The Dramatic)  
Alan (The Artist)  
**_ ** _Pryce (The Nomad)  
Oliver (The Apologetic Brainiac)  
Eden (The Martial Agent)  
Sabrina (The Musical Fanatic)  
Estelle (The Judgmental Observer)_**

 ** _And the teams!_**

 ** _Giant Groundhogs: Phil, Tyler, Jack, Vanessa, Oliver, Carly, Estelle, Connor_**

 ** _Spicy Salmon: Pryce, Philly, Therion, Anton, Sabrina, Alan, Reggie, Eden_**

 ** _Todays location: Russia! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Hello Total Drama fans!" Chris grinned, leaping into the camera. "Last time, we met our contestants, and boy, have we got a cast this season! We have martial artists!" Videos of Eden and Tyler played. "Musicians!" Photos of Jack, Connor, and Vanessa were shown. "And some of the most deceptive-looking people in Total Drama history!" Reggie and Pryce were both shown. Reggie licked his lips menacingly, while Pryce had his arms crossed, and a suspicious look on his face. "Are you ready?!" The first challenge, and the first elimination of Total Drama Crystal!" Chris grinned at the camera. "Let's do this!"

* * *

 ** _Theme Song rolls_**

 ** _Opening Chords_**

The camera opened on the great world-navigating boat. It then opened on a shot of a mutant frog sitting on the rock of Pahkitew Island, and waving, as the boat drove away. It then opened on a shot of the boat, all of the contestants on the bow of the boat.

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine**_

It then cut to a shot of Pryce and Anton playing cards (poker evidently). Pryce was clearly stressed, running his fingers through his hair, while Anton stared at him coolly. Pryce slid three black chips into the center. Anton rotated his cards, revealing his hand, an ace of spades, and an ace of clubs. Pryce put his head down on the poker table, and pushed his stack of tokens toward Anton, who collected it with a satisfied grin.

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_

The camera found Eden and Tyler with fencing swords. They bowed to each other, and Eden leapt toward Tyler, who managed to parry the attack, and then striking at her, and she elegantly managed to defend. She then feinted him to the right, and poked him in the stomach. Tyler grinned at her, and Eden rubbed her arm nervously.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be; and I think the answer is plain to see**_

Jack was on his lap top, typing away at something. Connor leaned over with a guitar, and began playing the music to the theme song on the guitar. Vanessa joined in on piano. Jack jumped in as well with the miscellaneous, and the technological sounds.

 _ **I wanna be... Famous**_

Sabrina was talking about something to Carly, who fake died, by falling over. Sabrina was still talking, Carly got up, left, and came back with Pryce, holding him above her head. Pryce held finger up in protest, and Carly put him down in the chair that she was formerly sitting in, she then walked out of frame, and a door slammed. Pryce looked at the camera, and grabbed a pair of earplugs.

 ** _I wanna live close to the sun_**

Philly prances across the screen with a big grin on her face. She pranced past Eden, who snickered, and stared at her, and a small snake appeared by her leg, and she kicked it away, and stared above her. The camera showed Reggie who was laughing maniacally above her.

 _ **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won**_

Reggie was sitting across from Oliver at a dinner table. Reggie picked up a fork, and failed to make it subtle that he was throwing it at Oliver. Oliver barely managed to dodge it, and somehow winded up apologizing. Reggie licked his lips dangerously.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way; I'll get there some day**_

Alan was making seemingly sloppy strikes on a canvas with his paintbrush. Connor leaned over, looking at Alan's artwork, was clearly stunned, dropping his guitar. Alan grabbed his guitar, and began using it as a paintbrush.

 _ **'Cause I wanna be... famous**_

Phil leapt into the air, his coat flying out behind him. Tyler stood on the ground, and tossed Phil a sword. Phil leapt down, toward Reggie. Reggie caught the sword, and slapped Phil, causing him to crumple. Tyler stood in a defensive stance, and Reggie picked his lips.

 _ **Na na na na na na naaaa na na na na na naaaa na na na na na na naaa**_

Vanessa was practicing her piano, until Jack shook his head, and played something. Vanessa rolled her eyes, but played what he did. Jack grabbed a violin and began playing with her. Vanessa cracked a smile, and looked at Jack, who shrugged.

 _ **Na na na na na na naaaa na na na na na naaaa na na na na na na naaa (I Wanna Be!) (I Wanna Be!) (I wanna be Famous!) (x2)**_

Anton was being chill as he normally is, leaning against the door frame. Eden was talking to him and Phil, about... something. Phil said something in protest. Eden threw her hands up in the air, probably saying something about how Phil was 'useless'. Anton raised an eyebrow at Phil, who shrugged.

 _ **Whistling Chorus**_

The cast was standing on a beach in a photo-like position. Pryce fell out of the sky, landing face first in the sand. Reggie snickered, and Eden rushed over to Pryce to help him up. Pryce was clearly dizzy, but managed to stand up. Then the camera flashed to white, and a picture of the cast appeared in the bottom right of the camera. In big letters, the rest of the screen spelled: _Total Drama Crystal_

* * *

"So..." Oliver began. "Um... forgive me for asking, but uh.. what's up?" The boys of the Groundhogs were all taking things out of their suitcases. Jack had retrieved a small book, a giant piano, and a laptop from his. Tyler had gotten a book probably the size of _War and Peace_ out of his, Phil was getting an Xbox and a monitor, and Connor was also getting a book.

Jack grinned at Oliver. "Not too much right now man," he looked at his book. "I'm actually trying to teach myself latin," he explained, sitting down on his bunk, and flipping through the pages.

"Really?" Connor looked up from his things. "Latin? It's a dead language you know," he said judgmentally. "Why not learn something like French, that could actually be useful?"

"I think latin is kind of cool actually," Phil piped up. "It's sort of... ominous in a way," he said. "Plus, no one knows what you are saying, which is awesome."

"Gratias tibi," Jack replied. He saw Phil's blank expression. "It means 'thank you'," he explained.

Connor rolled his eyes and mumbled: "Locuteurs latins."

* * *

 **Confessional: Oliver**

"When I introduced myself, Jack said I didn't need to apologize for everything," the awkward nerd said. "But I feel like I should here. After all, I did start this fight," Oliver sighed. "You know what? Forget it!" He said confidently. "I won't apologize! This is the start of the new me! Look out world!" He paused. "That sounded good, right?" He asked sheepishly.

* * *

The girls of the Groundhogs were also getting their stuff organized. Estelle was lying on her bed silently, Vanessa was getting her keyboard out, and Carly was putting up some posters of Wicked on the walls. And all was well.

"This is going to be like a rivalry or something, isn't it?" Carly asked, putting tacks in a poster.

Vanessa and Estelle shrugged. Vanessa began to mess around with her piano, before saying: "I'm going outside," and she left abruptly, taking an MP3 player with her.

The camera followed Vanessa as she exited the room, walking down the hall, and getting onto the dock. There, some members of the Salmon were talking. She walked over.

"Any way," Pryce said indignantly, "There is NO INTERNET in the middle of the ocean!" He yelled.

Philly didn't seem to believe him. "Hey, Therion will trust me, unlike you," he said scathingly. "Right Therion?!" She whipped. "Um... Therion?"

The camera cut to Therion working with Chef in the kitchen. "Are you sure you know how to cook?" Chef asked suspiciously, chopping up something. "You know, something other than Ramen?"

"Oh believe me," Therion snorted. "I know how to cook more than just cook Ramen sir." He paused. "What exactly is that?" He asked, pointing at the counter.

Chef rolled his eyes. "That's called a chopping board. You use it to prevent your granite from getting cut."

"But why would you need to prevent your GRANITE from getting cut?" Therion asked accusingly. "It's literal stone-"

Philly ran into the kitchen, banging pots and pans as she went. "Therion! Therion! THERION!" She cried, slamming into him, causing both Therion and her to fall to the ground. "Will wired internet work out here?" She asked, getting up.

Therion was rubbing his head painfully. "No, you moron," he grumbled. "Did Pryce tell you otherwise?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Therion**

"I don't trust Pryce," Therion crossed his arms. "Frankly, I don't like Pryce very much. But we are on the same team, so I'm going to have to hold off on beating him to pulp and voting him off later." He sighed. "We are on a team full of idiots, and an alliance isn't a bad idea at all to be honest."

* * *

"Hey Pryce," Therion said casually, walking up to the fancily dressed teen. "So I was thinking that since Alan, you, and I are the smartest people on this team, we could form some sort of...?"

Pryce's eyes narrowed. "An alliance?" He asked. "Isn't it a bit early to mark anyone as friend or enemy? It's what gets you eliminated early. It's called logic," he said scathingly. He began to walk away. "I'm going to unpack."

* * *

 **Confessional: Pryce**

Pryce grinned viley at the camera. "I'm trying to start a rivalry with Therion of course," he said smoothly. "Players with rivalries always make it farther in these games. It's called logic, and strategy," he said. "And it's working _perfectly_."

* * *

"Hello?" Jack asked, walking up to Vanessa, who was looking out at the sea. "Isn't it a little bit cold to be outside at this hour. We are going to Russia, you know."

Vanessa sighed, looking down at the ocean. "I suppose it is a bit late," she said briskly, and began to walk away, a little too quickly.

"Would you like to join me for a game of Chess?" Jack questioned. Vanessa paused while walking away. "I meant inside?" Jack laughed.

"No thank you," Vanessa replied shortly, walking away at a brisk pace.

* * *

 **Confessional- Jack**

"I'd tell her that she was walking toward the Salmon side of the boat, but I'll let what happens happen," Jack shrugged ad pulled out his laptop. "Now back to my composition."

* * *

The camera shot to Reggie and Oliver, an odd pair to say the least, walking down the Salmon hallway. "Um..." Oliver asked. "You said that you found something of mine near here," he said. "But I haven't been on this side of the boat yet."

Reggie licked his lips.

"Why did you lie to me?" Oliver demanded, turning on him, pointing his finger in his face. "Why am I here?"

Reggie smiled. "Yes, I lied to you, but you were too stupid and rash to notice it earlier. Maybe if you hadn't resolved to make less apologies and be less attentive you would have noticed."

"W-what?" Oliver blinked. "But I- how did you- where did you even come from?!" He asked, seeming more nervous than ever, even in the first episode.

"I am a serpent," Reggie licked his lips. "Unfortunately you were the first victim of the serpent's strike," he grinned, slapping Oliver, and the nerd collapsed on the floor, completely knocked out.

The camera cut again to Vanessa, who was walking down the hallway in the Salmon's side. "Oh, hi," a voice rang out in the hall.

Vanessa strapped herself against the wall, and took something from her pocket. "Who is there?" She demanded, looking around the area.

Eden began a slow decent from the ceiling, hanging upside-down from a rope. "How's it hanging?" She grinned, making Vanessa jump.

"Don't do that!" Vanessa said angrily, dusting herself off. "Am I on the wrong side of the ship?"

Eden shrugged. "Yeah, I think so, mate," she said. "I can walk you back, if you want." Vanessa opened her mouth to interject, but Eden covered her mouth. "You'd love a ninja escort, right?"

"I'm guessing I don't have a-" Vanessa cut herself. "Oh, hey Oliver!" She waved at the nerd, who was stumbling along the right side of the wall. "Did you come over here by mistake too?" She asked.

Oliver didn't look up, and kept his clumsy trudge forward. Vanessa and Eden shared a look, but continued to walk back to the Groundhog quarters.

* * *

The camera cut to Chris in what appeared to be the navigation room with a male who had pale white skin, and was wearing a black trench coat with white spade symbols on the shoulders.

"This couldn't have been an accident," the male said, looking up at the navigation table. "This thing was clearly reprogrammed, and set to go somewhere else."

Chris crossed his arms. "Lance, I don't care about that. Just tell me where we are headed. I'm going to have to make up a new challenge."

"Actually," Lance said, examining the navigation table. "The programmer just set it to Germany. That was your final five location, right?"

"It was..." Chris said, rubbing his chin. "Were the tapes wiped?" He asked, pointing to security cameras.

Lance nodded. "I'm guessing so."

"Get my cue cards," Chris said over his walkie-talkie. "Lance, you'll be coming with me."

* * *

The contestants were all wearing jackets and were shivering. Chris was looking very comfortable however, sipping evidently hot chocolate. "Guten Tag!" He said pleasantly, handing Lance his drink. "Welcome to Germany, famous location of sausages, Beethoven, and many intelligent thinkers during the renaissance."

"I thought were were going to Russia," Alan raised his hand.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Clearly there was a change of plans. Just go with alright, wanna-be Picasso?" Alan crossed his arms, but said nothing. "Your challenge in this place is very simple," he grinned. "Create a piece of art," he said simply.

"Define art," Jack raised his hand. "Musical arts... paint art... even the art of war," he said to the host.

Chris shrugged. "As long as you can make a decent argument for it being art, I don't really care." He whipped out an air horn. "Get ready contestants! Three... Two... One... GO!" He cried, but the sound startled Lance, making him spill the drink. Chris shook his head at him.

* * *

 **Confessional: Jack/Alan**

"I know I can ace this challenge," the two said in the confessional. "It's just the problem of if people want to listen to me or not."

* * *

Alan was busy painting something when Pryce walked over to him. "Hey, so what are you painting?" He asked conversationally.

"That landscape over there," Alan pointed to a whole bunch of mountains. "It's very... majestic in my opinion," he grinned, and began to paint again.

Pryce raised an eyebrow. "Any chance you'll want to give that Chris for our judging?" He asked. "None of the team other than you knows exactly what art is supposed to look like."

"I paint for my own entertainment," Alan replied. "So the sort answer is no. I'm going to paint a picture of every location we visit this season."

* * *

 **Confessional: Pryce**

"So much for this challenge," Pryce sighed. "But trust me, if we lose, Picasso's gotta go."

* * *

"So... what do we do?" Anton asked. "What kind of art do we create?"

Sabrina grinned. "What about CINEMATIC art?!" Pryce crossed his arms, and shook his head.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sabrina**

"Honestly," Sabrina said angrily. "Pryce thinks he's SOOOO cool, but he's no better at challenges then any one," she said. "He's like the worst person in the game! He sucks the big one!"

* * *

"This should be easy," Connor said confidently. "Jack's composition will make this a breeze...y"

Jack rolled his eyes at Connor's rhyme. "Obviously I'm going to have to write easier parts for everyone else," he said. "But you and Vanessa are going to get somewhat hard parts."

"I didn't sign for a harder part," Vanessa narrowed her eyes. "As much as I want to win, I really don't want to put too much effort into this."

Phil raised an eyebrow. "Of course you don't want to put that much effort into this. You probably don't even give it your all in-"

"ALRIGHT!" Jack shouted over his composition. "I don't have enough instruments for everyone to play. I will write piano parts, for Vanessa and I, a guitar, for Connor, and I can write a french horn part for everyone else-" he looked up, and everyone on the Groundhogs was gone except for him, Connor, Vanessa, and Phil.

* * *

The camera cut to the Groundhogs in the cafeteria, all except for those in the previous scene and Oliver. "Sooo... can we eat?" Carly whined, and she was on the ground. "I'm literally starving!"

"Yes," Tyler said, and began to meditate. "Food is what is required for success in this challenge."

Estelle was not amused. "Do you think you can see the future or something?"

"Wouldn't put it past some of you crazy people," Chef muttered, making something in a pan. "Especially that Pryce kid."

Lance had entered the frame. "Chris wants another bottle of hot chocolate," he said. "Anything I can help with?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working on the navigational system?" Chef raised an eyebrow, looking up from his concoction.

"Yes," Lance replied. "But I'd rather do literally ANYTHING else than work on that-"

Estelle piped up. "Your navigational system is broken?"

"Um.. yes," Lance said. "Would you happen to know anything about that?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Estelle**

"There is only a few people that have the technical know-how to interfere with the system," Estelle said. "Jack, but he wouldn't have a reason to hijack the boat; Therion, but he's too busy sucking up to Chef; or Oliver... who has been kind of out of it lately."

* * *

"Alright!" Chris yelled over a loudspeaker. "There are only five minutes left in this competition, so finish your artistic projects! Or start one if you are the Salmon," he joked.

Pryce had face planted. "How can we win this challenge?!" He cried. "Our only artist isn't painting for us!"

"Well," Alan had walked into the frame. "I decided it was selfish of me to prevent the team's victory," he sighed. "So, this painting will be this team's product," he said, holding up his canvas.

Pryce seemed overjoyed. "YES!" He cried, grabbing the painting and gave Alan a hug. "We can win with this! But..." he said snidely. "To guarantee our victory, let's have a bit of sabotage... Sabrina!"

"Yes sir," Sabrina saluted, walking over to Jack, and 'accidently' tripped over, falling onto Jack's keyboard.

Jack seemed mildly angry. "What are you doing?!" He yelled. "That was our project for this challenge!"

"Oh you are such a klutz," Pryce said, not bothering to conceal his grin.

"All right!" Chris yelled again. "Teams! Assemble to the deck of the boat! And have your art ready!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Vanessa**

"This was clearly Pryce's doing..." Vanessa said nervously. "But I can't let Jack get kicked off tonight, he clearly put his life into that piece." She pulled out a tape labelled 'Nav. Room Security Tape'. "Do I dare...?"

* * *

Chris was examining the Salmon's masterpiece. "This... is an excellent piece of art!" He proclaimed. "And since the Groundhogs have squat, I decree the Spicy Salmon the victors of this challenge! Congratulations guys!"

Jack sighed, and walked away. Vanessa turned to the camera holding the tape nervously, winding it and rewinding it.

The camera cut to the Groundhogs getting instructions from Chris. "Just stamp the passport of the person you want eliminated," he said with glee. "Whoever has the most stamps will be given a life preserver and thrown out the door with the garbage!"

"You are welcome for the life preserver," Courtney said, crossing her arms.

* * *

 **Elimination Confessionals:**

"It's the only chance I have of Jack not getting eliminated," Vanessa said, stamping a passport.

Jack sighed, stamping his own portrait.

Connor narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't Jack's fault. I have to trust Vanessa's strategy on this vote."

"I put my trust in him!" Carly exclaimed.

* * *

"Alright!" Chris said happily. "Welcome, Groundhogs! Anyone who is safe will be given a chocolate bar! The finest Belgium chocolate as well, so you want this stuff," he grinned, taking a bite out of one. "This one is for Tyler, congrats dude."

Tyler caught the half-eaten chocolate half-heartedly.

"Estelle! And... Carly, however surprisingly!"

The two females got their chocolate happily.

"Connor, Phil, and Vanessa!"

The trio exchanged nervous glances, and looked at Jack, who shrugged.

"And the final marshmallow of the night goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oli-"

"WAIT!" Vanessa cried, interrupting the host, and shocking everyone in the room.

Chris was ticked off at this. "Don't interrupt me while I'm talking! ESPECIALLY during an elimination ceremony." He turned around. "The last piece chocolate goes to Oliver. Jack, your time here is over, however short."

Vanessa opened her mouth in protest, but Jack cut her off. "It's fine," he said with a bittersweet smile. "It was nice to meet all of you," he said, grabbing a life preserver.

"No," Connor protested. "Chris doesn't know," he said. "Vanessa has the reason not to eliminate Jack in tow."

Chris still wasn't happy. "And what would that be?"

"I have proof that Oliver tampered with the navigational system!" Vanessa said, holding the tape. Reggie seemed to appear for a moment in the background, snap his fingers, and then disappear.

Oliver blinked. "What? I didn't- sorry?" He asked.

"And why would Oliver tamper with the navigation?" Chris narrowed his eyes. "He has no reason to do this."

Oliver piped up. "I don't remember much of anything to be honest."

"To save time," Chris grumbled. "I'll eliminate Oliver for now, and watch the tape later, and then if you lied, Vanessa, Connor, Jack, and anyone else associated will be eliminated, savvy?"

Oliver spoke up again. "But- sorry, did I- sorry? What did I do exactly?" He asked.

"You are probably just denying it!" Vanessa said, throwing him Jack's life preserver, and watched Chef push him out of the _Drama Cruiser_.

* * *

 **Confessional: Reggie**

"It's easy to like Oliver because he's quirky, and sweet," Reggie said, licking his lips. "He'd easily be a fan favorite in a couple of days. And it's much easier to eliminate him now rather than later." He grumbled. "On the downside, Jack isn't going to be easy to eliminate any more. But my strategy is still in place, believe me."

* * *

 _ **End Episode**_

 _ **I made several controversial decisions in this episode. I always had planned to eliminate Oliver first, but I wasn't 100 percent sure how. I decided to build on Reggie's character and sinister acts with the nerd's elimination.**_

 _ **Pryce's sabotage was last-minute though. I had just planned on him beating the Groundhogs. But this builds on his cowardly character, and his supposed strategy.**_

 _ **I'll admit, some characters definitely got more screen time than others, but some of the character interactions are more fun to write than others. Pryce, Connor, Jack, and Philly were especially fun to write.**_

 _ **Either way: here are the contestants:**_

 _ **Phil (The Pipe Bomb)  
Anton (The Easy-Goer)  
Therion (The Introverted Gamer)**_  
 _ **Jack (The Composer)  
Connor (The Intelligent Musician)  
Reggie (The Poisonous Strategist)  
Vanessa (The Sarcastic Pianist)  
Philly (The Random One)  
Tyler (The Out-of-Time Martial Artist)  
Carly (The Dramatic)  
Alan (The Artist)  
**_ ** _Pryce (The Nomad)  
Eden (The Martial Agent)  
Sabrina (The Musical Fanatic)  
Estelle (The Judgmental Observer)_**

* * *

 ** _Eliminated:_**

 ** _18th. Oliver (The Apologetic Brainiac)_**

 ** _Until next time!_**

 ** _-TheUnartfulDodger_**


End file.
